This invention relates to a socket assembly, and more particularly to a novel socket assembly having piercing terminal means arranged on a reverse side of a coupling means of the socket assembly for effecting quick and convenient wire connection without requiring any screws.
Generally, socket assemblies are classified into two types--a switch control type and non-switch control type. No matter which type the known socket assemblies belong to , all wire terminals thereof are similar to each other. As shown in FIG. 1, the non-switch control type of a known socket assembly is usually combined of a body A, a screwshell B and a pair of conductive pieces C1 and C2. The conductive pieces C1 and C2 are respectively fastened in the screwshell B through a plurality of metal pins D, wherein the conductive piece C1 is kept in contact with the screwshell B, serving as a neutral terminal while the conductive piece C2 is positioned on the bottom side of the body A with its contact located in the screwshell, seving as a "hot" terminal thereat. Electrical lines F1 and F2 each having a stripped end thereof are respectively connected to the conductive pieces C1 and C2 through a pair of screws E1 and E2.
As can be seen in FIG. 1, the insulation of the electrical cords F1 and F2 have to be stripped off at each end with the conductors of the electrical cords being hooked around the screws E1 and E2 before making electrical connections with the conductive pieces C1 and C2. To successfully complete the detailed procedure of making this electrical connection, a skilled worker is usually required.
In order to simplify the above-mentioned procedure, a kind of socket assembly with piercing wire terminals has been developed. A typical structure of this socket assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,258 issued to W. H. Anthony. With the improvement made by Anthony, there is no need to strip off the insulation of the electrical cords and to hook up the conductors thereof. However, the screw connection procedure for that type of socket assembly is still required for securing the cover to the terminal end of the body.